jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Restflotte der Galaktischen Allianz
Die Restflotte der Galaktischen AllianzStreng vertraulich! - auch als Rest der Galaktischen AllianzDie Klauen des Drachen bezeichnet - war eine militärische Widerstandsgruppe unter der Führung des Duros-Admirals Gar Stazi, die sich nach der Niederlage bei Caamas aus der Kernflotte der Galaktischen AllianzUnbezwingbar bildete. __TOC__ Geschichte Gründung miniatur|links|Die Flucht vom Scherbenhaufen Caamas. Der Sith-Imperiale Krieg mündete nach harten Kämpfen in der Schlacht von Caamas. Das Neue Galaktische Imperium Imperator Roan Fels brachte - gemeinsam mit seinem geheimen Verbündeten, den Sith Darth Krayts - der Flotte der Galaktischen Allianz im Orbit über der Caamasi-Heimatwelt eine vernichtende Niederlage bei. Großadmiral Morlish Veed führte die imperialen Streitkräfte in der Schlacht und akzeptierte die bedingungslose Kapitulation des Allianzkommandanten, Admiral Piers Petan. Admiral Gar Stazi weigerte sich, dies anzuerkennen und wies alle Allianzschiffe an, sich hinter der Indomitable zu sammeln. Die Schiffe, die vom Schlachtfeld Caamas flohen wurden zum späteren Kern der Restflotte. Der Rest der Flotte ergab sich derweil dem Imperium. Somit war Coruscant schutzlos einem Angriff ausgesetzt und wurde ohne große Gegenwehr eingenommen; damit war die Hauptstadt der Allianz gefallen. Nach der Eroberung Coruscants, dem Massaker von Ossus und dem Staatsstreich Darth Krayts, infolgedessen dieser sich zum neuen Imperator ausrief, wurde die Galaktische Allianz vom Imperium aufgelöst. Die Überreste organisierten sich unter Admiral Gar Stazi zur Restflotte. Werdegang miniatur|rechts|Der Rest im [[Schlacht von Mon Calamari (137 NSY)|Kampf mit dem Imperium.]] In den sieben Jahren seit dem Untergang der Galaktischen Allianz 130 NSY, bekämpfte Admiral Stazi als Oberkommandierender der GA-Restflotte das Neue Galaktische Imperium, das durch einen Staatsstreich in die Hände des Sith-Lords Krayt fiel. Dabei plagte er sich mit ständigem Nachschubmangel herum, da die Imperialen unter dem alten Imperator Roan Fel die wenigen Güter, die nicht Krayts Kontrolle unterliegen, oftmals für sich beanspruchten. Die größte Unterstützung erhielt er dabei von dem ehemaligen Triumvir Gial Gahan und den Mon Calamari auf Dac. 137 NSY schlug ein versuchtes Bündnis mit der Roan Fel treuen Fraktion des Imperiums fehl. Die Verhandlungen zwischen Admiral Gar Stazi und dem imperialen Captain Mingo Bovark auf der Raumstation Das Rad wurden von Morrigan Corde und Jor Torlin – Agenten des Imperialen Geheimdienstes – sabotiert. Die Imperialen wurden im Gegensatz zu Stazis Soldaten vom Administrator des Rades der Station verwiesen. Angriff auf Mon Calamari miniatur|links|Die Restflotte im Orbit um [[Dac|Mon Calamari.]] Nach dem verhinderten Bündnis zwischen dem Rest und Roan Fels imperialer Fraktion, fasste Admiral Stazi einen gewagten Plan: Er wollte die Imperious, den Prototyp einer neuen Sternzerstörer-Generation, aus den imperialen Werften bei Mon Calamari stehlen, um die siechende Restflotte militärisch, und durch einen Sieg vor allem moralisch wieder zu stärken. Doch Admiral Dru Valan der Dritten Flotte des Äußeren Randes von Imperator Krayt stellte Stazi und seiner gesamten Flotte bei der Wasserwelt eine Falle. In der Schlacht von Mon Calamari wäre die Restflotte beinahe verloren gegangen, hätte Admiral Stazi sein Gegenüber, den imperialen Admiral Dru Valan nicht gut genug gekannt, und dessen Plan vorausgesehen. So gelang der Restflotte der Coup bei Mon Calamari und sie eroberte die Imperious, die anlässlich des kurz darauf doch noch geschlossenen Bündnisses mit dem Exil-Imperium Roan Fels symbolisch in Alliance umgetauft wurde. Organisation miniatur|rechts|Gar Stazi und Jaius Yorub besprechen die bevorstehende Schlacht. Es ist wenig über die Organisationsstruktur des Restes bekannt, doch es liegt nahe, dass eine Militärhierarchie existiert, die vom Militär der Galaktischen Allianz übernommen wurde; mit Admiral Stazi als Oberkommandieren und De-Facto-Staatschef. Die Schiffe der Kernflotte der Galaktischen Allianz, die die Schlacht von Caamas überstanden, bildeten die Grundlage für die Flotte des Restes der Galaktischen Allianz. Diese auch als Restflotte bezeichnete Armada war 137 NSY laut Captain Yorub alles, was von der Galaktischen Allianz übrig blieb. In der Hierarchie der Allianz bildet Admiral Gar Stazi den Anführer. Sein Stellvertreter war bis zu dessen Tod in der Schlacht von Mon Calamari der Sullustaner Jaius Yorub. Danach füllte Jhoram Bey, Kommandeur der Renegaten-Staffel diesen Posten aus. Militär Bis zum Jahr 137 NSY bestand die Flotte des Restes der Galaktischen Allianz aus den übrig gebliebenen Einheiten der Kernflotte. Doch in der Schlacht von Mon Calamari gelang es, den Sternzerstörer Imperious, der kurz darauf in Alliance umgetauft wurde, der schwindenden Flotte zuzuführen. Dadurch wurde deren Schlagkraft enorm erhöht; wenngleich die Imperious zum Zeitpunkt ihrer Kaperung noch unbewaffnet war. Die gängigsten Schiffsmodelle in der Restflotte waren zur Zeit der Schlacht von Mon Calamari Schlachtkreuzer der ''Scythe''-Klasse, Kreuzer der ''Sabertooth''-Klasse und CF9 Crossfire Sternjäger.Legacy 0½ Hinter den Kulissen miniatur|rechts|Die Restflotte im Kampf mit dem Imperium. Zitat aus Unbezwingbar: „This fleet is all that remains of the Galactic Alliance.“ *Geradezu ironischerweise kämpft in den Legacy-Comics wieder eine Allianz gegen ein übermächtiges Imperium, wie bereits in der alten Trilogie. Diese Parallelen sind von den Autoren und Zeichnern aber teilweise beabsichtigt und gewollt. *Mutmaßlich sollte die Allianz als gleichwertige Regierung neben den Imperium Roan Fels weiter existieren; ähnlich wie es sich einige Senatoren während der Klonkriege mit der Konföderation Unabhängiger Systeme wünschten, um den Krieg zu beenden. *Im Original wird die Restflotte als „Galactic Alliance Remnant“ bezeichnet (was mit „Rest der Galaktischen Allianz “ übersetzt wurde). Dies könnte eine Hommage an das Restimperium sein, das „Imperial Remnant“ genannt wurde. *Seit der Veröffentlichung des Comics Unbezwingbar ist bekannt, dass die Restflotte alles sei, was von der Galaktischen Allianz übrig blieb und somit eine rein militärisch agierende Organisation ist, die sich in der Tradition der Galaktischen Allianz sieht. Dies wirft Parallelen zur TV-Serie Kampfstern Galactica auf, in der ebenfalls eine Raumschiff-Flotte die letzten Überreste einer Zivilisation bildet. Quellen *''Legacy'' – Neue Allianzen *''Legacy'' – Skywalkers Erbe *''Legacy'' – Streng vertraulich! *''Legacy'' – Die Klauen des Drachen *''Legacy'' – Unbezwingbar *''Legacy 0½'' Einzelnachweise en:Galactic Alliance Remnant es:Remanente de la Alianza Galáctica ja:銀河同盟残存勢力 ru:Осколок Галактического Альянса Kategorie:Galaxisweite Vereinigungen Kategorie:Organisationen Kategorie:Legends